


To Leave This Room, You Have To...

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boobjob, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, locked in a room, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They had both woken up in a mysterious white room. No windows, four walls, one door, and locked tighter than any safe they knew. All of that, and a note with instructions on how to escape.Instructions Winter and Weiss were appalled to have to follow.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	To Leave This Room, You Have To...

It was the light that woke her up. The kind of blinding light that made her squint even as her eyes adjusted. A hand raising and falling over her face, sluggish as she usually was in the morning. The crux of her elbow folding over her face to keep the light out. It didn’t do much, seeing as it was blinding her from all sides. That… wasn’t what she was used to waking up to.   
  
_BANG! BANG!_ That sound was normal though. Likely her partner or teammate trying to get into the bathroom as one or the other got in there first. And of course, that meant her new alarm clock was working perfectly. The door would need to be released in a few days now at this rate.  _BANG! BANG!_ Maybe tomorrow even.   
  
She reached down to grab the covers on her… only to find nothing there. Just her battle attire, the dress she usually wore. Her head shook itself to wake herself up, hands pushing herself up. Hands not on the bed… but on the ground. A ground that was decidedly  _not_ the same ground as her dorm room. She not only wasn’t in her bed. She wasn’t in her room… then who was banging on the door.   
  
She sat up completely, focusing on what was in front of her. On how the room wasn’t her dorm room. No beds, no dressers, no books, just four alabaster walls, whiter than even her hair, and bright lights streaming from above them, as if the ceiling was made up of only the halogen lights. That was concerning. But she instead focused on the one thing in the room she did recognize, even if it didn’t make sense why  _she_ was here.   
  
_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ “Winter?” Her voice weakly asked, pushing herself up until her feet were on the ground. The figure banging at the door turned to her, and she confirmed the face of her older sibling. “Winter where… what’s going on?”   
  
“Weiss, I’m glad to see you’re awake,” her sister’s monotone voice came out, usual for their meetings. “I made sure you were alright when I woke up… but it is good to see you’re alright.” Except for that break. Which was odd. Did she know what was going on?

“Winter, what’s happening?” She was waking up quickly, but still far slower than what was normal. She would normally be agile and about the room by now. Was she drugged? Attacked? Winter was here, and she hadn’t seen her in months, so it wasn’t something she had planned on. “Where  _are_ we?” Her older sibling took a deep breath.   
  
“I do not know,” her answer filled Weiss with cold dread. “I woke up the same as you, and still checked to ensure you were okay. You  _are_ okay, aren’t you?” She approached her, and Weiss kept her gaze on her sister’s blue eyes. “I didn’t see any abrasions or lacerations… but I couldn’t be sure until you were awake. And you  _are_ okay, are you not?” Weiss nodded her head, slowly, watching her siblings gloved hands hover over her.   
  
“I feel alright, yes. A bit groggy, to be fair, but nothing so detrimental or debilitating.” Grogginess actually was a debilitating feeling, but not nearly so much as an open wound. “How… How did we get here? I haven’t seen you since you visited before the Vytal Festival.” Her sister nodded, agreeing with her.   
  
“That I also do not know. I last remember going to rest in my quarters, then waking up here in this… room I suppose.” It was a room, but more barren than an unfurnished or filled factory floor. “The only door available to us appears to be not only locked, but reinforced. I was not able to even dent it.” Hence the banging, right.   
  
“Well, there has to be a clue here. If we were… for lack of a better term, kidnapped, then there must be something they are expecting of us, otherwise they would have kept us in opposite rooms or with armed guards or something similar. This is efficient, but… anyone willing to kidnap us would be far more careful with keeping us monitored.” They were children of Jacques Schnee, and the Dust Company would be damaged if they were harmed. Winter nodded with the logic.   
  
“Then the issue is finding a way out, or finding out what they want.” Winter turned from her, brushing the bang of her hair out of her eyes. “Perhaps there is a message I missed… a set of instructions.” That would be best, and Weiss looked around as well. She did that as she stretched, loosening her limbs for when it was time to escape.   
  
It was when she reached behind herself, trying to loosen her oblique muscles, that she felt something flitter against her fingers. She grabbed it on instinct, feeling tape tear as she pulled it over her shoulder, staring at it. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.   
  
“ _Winter!”_ Weiss called to her sibling, only a short distance away. The Military Special Operative was quick to focus on her. Her and the letter the younger sibling was waving. “I think I found the instructions.” She opened up the paper as her sister approached.   
  
Unfolding it from thirds into a single page, and detailing precious little text. But at the same time, all that was necessary.   
  


_This room is a test of loyalty and devotion. Two people who love and hate._

  


_You show love through violence, and twist hate with love._

  


_To leave, you must put away hate, and show your love._

  


_Love at its purest when two become one._

  
If it was meant to be a riddle, it was a depressingly poor one. All too quickly did Weiss realize what it was saying, and it was almost enough to make her crush the paper into a ball and freeze it with the glyphs of her Semblance. Only Winter’s stern eye kept her from taking that immediate action, but she could tell she was no more enthused by what read. Neither of them was.   
  
“ _Disgusting_ ,” Winter spoke simply, and Weiss vehemently agreed. “To want us to… to do  _that_ , to leave here?” She was shaking from the idea, and it was something her younger sibling was close to mimicking. “Perhaps we were wrong and a sycophant  _is_ responsible for this, one who lacks judgement.” That went without saying.   
  
“Why would they want this? To record? To  _watch?_ ” The idea of someone watching her have sex was just… it made her skin crawl beneath her dress, and not in the way Ruby could make her with select shots of her panties. “There has to be a reason for this. One that is…  _least_ offensive.” Or rather one she was hoping for, so she could be less disgusted.   
  
“I am sorry to say it is not uncommon for these kind of people to employ disgusting games,” Winter disagreed. “What I am more impressed by is their ability to create this game while we are still together… That, and doing this while taking us from the Atlesian Military and Beacon School Grounds.” That was an excellent point.   
  
“You think the others are looking for us then?” The affirmative nod from Winter came before she finished the question.   
  
“Undoubtedly. They are in need of us, and father would not risk our fate like this. He is too prideful to merely wait.” That was true. Though their father wasn’t the easiest man in the world to speak to, he was still far from someone willing to throw his daughters away. Whitley would be a poor substitute for either of them. “We only need to wait, then we can confront this bastardized individual ourselves.” That made sense, and Wiess was in full agreement with it.   
  
“Yes,  _of course_ ,” Weiss growled out, not at her sister, obviously. “For wanting us to… to have… have  _sex_ like that-”  _CRACK!_ She bit her lip as she heard a glyph shatter, looking to her side to see Winter having crushed her fists, and sending a summoned circle in the air breaking into a million pieces. Her eyes were harder than the door, and just as unbreakable.   
  
“Don’t speak of it, Weiss,” her sister ordered her. “That is not something we are going to speak aloud. Not even when we are out of here.” She had no reason to force the subject, not when she agreed with her older sibling.   
  
She dropped the letter, doing her best to  _not_ crush it. They would need it for evidence later, when the man responsible was being put into a pound, the proper place for bastards like this man. When it hit the ground though, and she glanced at it, her eyes caught more text. Not faintly written or obscured. Just hidden, right on the back of the sheet. Picking it up again, she read it.   
  


_If you cannot open your heart, you cannot open the door._

  


_The room will fill your desire, to see the door opened_ .

  
Just as before, she didn’t need to be a genius to recognize the hidden meaning. And just like before, it disgusted her to her core to read it. Enough that she nearly kicked the sheet away. But she held herself back, picking it up again, and looking at Winter as she began to pace. Eyes on the door, and not on her.   
  
Telling her this would be smart… but it could be dangerous. Her sister hit her for minor infractions and disobedience, and if the room was doing something to them, she could strike out for even less than normal. This was the time to hold the information back, even if she wanted the scream the truth of it to Winter. She couldn’t, not if she wanted to keep them safe.   
  
“We only have to wait,” she repeated to herself, putting hands through her long alabaster ponytail and combing it whilst walking over a nearby wall. “Just wait, and help will come. Ruby will tear down the walls and Yang will assist. Blake will likely be the one to apprehend the monster responsible for putting us here.” Her heels clicked as she thought of it.   
  
“Just as well General Ironwood will see the man personally persecuted for the crimes,” Winter added on. Weiss hadn’t realized she was listening. “He takes infractions against his men as serious affronts. You being included in this, his fury will strike down the vile being responsible for putting us here.” Her eyes trailed the lights above them, those same lights blinding Weiss as she looked up at them. “It will be a just punishment, bearing the strength of the Atlesian General.”   
  
“I am glad to hear that,” Weiss agreed. “And I’m just as sure Ruby will be quick to try and find me. When she is determined about something… I have seen Grimm less focused on human fear.” Especially if it involved someone she cared about. “I wonder how they got me out of my room without alerting them?”   
  
“How are they? Your team?” Winter asked, then clarified. “During our last correspondence, you spoke of them being unorganized, but dedicated and honest. Have they corrected their faults or made any gains?” Weiss shook her head, well aware of what her sister was doing.   
  
“No, though I suppose I have taken over more of a role for monitoring them. Less of a parent and more of a designated guardian for them all. Even Blake, though she’ll forever be seen as the unruliest child.” She had to snicker at that idea, the feline in the group acting cattish. Perhaps a slur, but she didn’t mind. It was far from the most unethical thing she could be saying in this moment. “My larger concern will be for Yang as well. She is easy to explode with anger, and hearing that I was taken, and threatened to do… that with you, it will be like gasoline on a fire.”   
  
“There are many men under my command who are the same,” Winter added on. Weiss watched her, her older sister pacing as she explained it. “They are easy to get distracted with simple sights, finding the idea of a lone deer surviving in the wilderness worth breaking ranks for observing. But as soon as the sight of a Grimm Pack is reported, or one of our own is injured, they act as hardened veterans, as they should.” The pride was there again, that pride her sister held so well for her job and those around her.   
  
It was the kind of pride she wanted her name to be spoken with, but Weiss knew she wasn’t there yet. Not with her sister at least. She needed more time to make herself known. And that… just wasn’t it.   
  
The heels of her boots clicked as she walked around the room, watching Winter out of the corner of her eye, the door in the other. That was clearly the only way out, with how clean and sleek the rest of the walls were, but it was just as well reinforced. She remembered that often walls were the best point of entry into or out of a room, when the doors were being reinforced, but that didn’t apply here. They weren’t outside trying to breach the room. For all she knew they could be in a cellar, then they would only be forcing their way into the dirt.   
  
Weiss and Winter paced around the room for an almost unimaginable amount of time. Staring at the wall and wondering what to do. Staring, hardly speaking, and all the while trying to figure out how much longer it would take until they were released. Weiss was adamant they were not going to have sex. She was sure they wouldn’t.   
  
Even as the seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes to hours, she was confident she would not break like that. It would be beyond irresponsible and downright disgusting. Like catching Yang fucking Zwei in the evenings, it would be a deed she could never hold her disdain for. She was  _not_ going to have sex with her sister.   
  
Her very attractive, tall, and composed sibling. Her sister that had taught her how to fight and use her Semblance, with a demanding but fulfilling training regimen. It was what made her so capable and fit for Beacon’s courses, and what she was sure was going to serve her well into her future. That was a future on rocky ground now that she was looking towards an uncertain next step. Her sister would be there for her.   
  
Her and her massive chest, her luscious lips… her…  _SLAP!_ Weiss slapped herself, hard. She was panting on nothing, horrified by what she was thinking. Even more so when she turned to face Winter, content to apologize for the sudden noise she had created.   
  
Only to see her sibling not only looking at her, but facing her, and with her hands folded over her crotch, playing with her thumbs. It was one of the most unusual positions she had ever seen her sister in, and she was just standing there, watching her… with a flushed face. Weiss swallowed on nothing.   
  
“How long as it been, Weiss?” The question was asked normally. “A few hours? A day?” she shook her head, no not that long.   
  
“H-Hours,” she hastily replied. “It has been hours… th-that’s it.” She knew it had to be it. The heiress bit her lip as she realized her gaze was drifting south on the woman who was her mentor and sibling, trailing towards her hands… and what she knew was behind. She was  _not_ thinking about such a thing. She wasn’t… no matter how much she was  _aware_ she was.   
  
“Then perhaps we… need to start thinking o-of…  _alternative_ s.” Her sister never questioned herself, let alone tripped over her own words. Yet that is exactly what she just heard. Weiss heard Winter stutter, and it was enough to make her brain question the reality she was witnessing. “I am  _not_ encouraging the madman’s idea, deliberately written to humiliate us, but… but often acting in the enemies best interest assures survival.” It sounded like a military regulation, and Weiss was wondering what part the Atlas Military taught it.   
  
“I-I-I know what you mean,'' she assured. “But we are the Schnee siblings, Whitley back in Atlas. We are… we are not going to let this be used against us. We are better than this!” She almost shouted it, even as she recalled what was written on the paper, what she  _ignored_ . Intentionally so, because she would not admit it was happening, no matter how drawn her gaze was to her sister’s bosom… and her flushed cheeks.   
  
“Weiss… my dearest sister,” Winter spoke  _lovingly_ as she began to walk towards her, every click of her heels like a mortar shell to Weiss. Watching a disaster walk towards her, flushed and unawares. “This is nothing to be celebratory for, and neither… n-neither of us wants this. But… but survival is not e-easy. This will… will  _not_ be easy.” Why were they turning like this?   
  
It had only been hours and  _never_ before had Weiss been thrown into such lurid thoughts so quickly, especially for her sibling. She wasn’t Ruby, the young girl who was almost at her beck and call, the lovable little girl who gave her love and adoration. She was her older sister and… and she wanted her adoration not… not a  _hard fucking!_   
  
Her fingers found her skirt and was pulling it down, loathing what was starting to occur at her own loins. She could tell Winter was watching, so close to her and breathing almost down her neck. Weiss tried not to scream.   
  
_GRIP!_ Especially when her sister’s hand fell on her shoulder. It felt more like a ball of magma than the cool and calm grip of the military Specialist.   
  
“Weiss this… th-this doesn’t have to be  _too_ awkward.” It was no matter how she tried to phrase it. “I can… I-I can do all the work, as it is my duty as an officer of the Atlesian Military and your elder sibling. Just… J-Just imagine you’re with that g-girl… with Ruby! Yes, just imagine as if she is… doing things to you.” Thing that included the hands reaching towards her skirt, gently threading around her hands, but enough to make Weiss shake her head and grip her clothing all the tighter.   
  
“Ruby and I haven’t  _done_ anything!” Weiss shouted this time, making Winter back off.   
  
She looked up with frustrated tears, staring at Winter as she shivered. How damnable that her mind was asking her to control herself through the humiliation, while her body was trying to  _hump_ her sister’s hands, hovering just out of reach. Winter was just as flushed, pale skin a rosy red, and her lips quivering. Even a bit of drool… and Weiss had to realize her skirt was getting tighter again.   
  
“Ruby and I have never taken that step. We have…  _I am_ waiting for her next birthday… when she’s  _legal_ .” Because of all her questionably legal acts, Weiss was not going to add statutory rape to the list. It could settle at disturbances and misconduct, not something so…  _damnable_ .   
  
“Nothing then,” Winter whispered in return. “Not to base this off of… I see…” Her sister’s hands rose and fell on Weiss’ shoulders, again, massaging them. It was perhaps the first time the younger sibling was uneasy under the dutiful eye and embrace of her elder. “Then… let me lead this. It will be a sacrifice I will make, and it will be…  _pleasurable_ for you.”   
  
Her nose turned up at the comment and insinuation, Weiss no different. Neither of them were thrilled about these, even if… even if Weiss had her eyes off of Winter’s own, staring instead at the chest that was pushing out from her uniform, only noticing now just how tight and form fitting the cloth was. Able to see her breasts, her nipples… and imagining her cock buried in there…   
  
Weiss’s hands nearly tore at her skirt as she realized what she was thinking, and was stopped only by Winter grasping her hands, lifting them up. The heiress did nothing as her elder got to her knees, sinking down with the grace of a Huntress, and pulled her hands back. It left nothing to keep hidden what Weiss was hiding, and she had to groan as her secret pushed up at her skirt.   
  
Her cock, in full erection.   
  
Nearly tearing through her panties, and lifting her battle skirt with its length. Enough that she normally had it under control with shower massages and glyph usages, but was now desperately unable to perform either. Especially not when Winter had her eyes on it, breathing heavily and letting her lips hover over the edge of it. Fitful tears spilled from Weiss’s eyes, looking at the woman she admired inches away from her monstrous cock.   
  
“My word… Weiss…” her elder spoke lovingly.  _GRIP!_ Even as her hands rose up and grasped her dick. The younger woman did her best not to jump at the touch, but it was a difficult prospect, her legs weak the moment her sister’s dainty, yet calloused, fingers began to play with her shaft, or what she could. “I cannot even fit my hand all the way around it. And these balls of yours, oh  _dear~._ ” Her curse was a moan that matched Weiss’s.   
  
As her sister’s other hand grasped her ball sack, lifting and dropping her testicles in them. The fist sized balls of cum and semen churning within as they were jostled, and it did nothing for her sense of balance. Her legs, already bowed with how her sister was reaching between them, fell back until she hit the wall behind her, leaning into it. Winter appeared unaffected by it.   
  
“You are quite a bit larger than any other man I’ve been with,” Winter spoke easily, even as Weiss felt her breath trail down the length of her cock. “So much larger… I do hope I can treat you as well as you deserve for your first time~.” Weiss whimpered as she felt her sister’s hands leave her dick, trailing around her hips and grasping at the underside of her ass. Fingers slipping underneath what was left of her panties, taking handfuls of the ass beneath.   
  
_“GLRACH~_ ” And then diving head first onto her dick. Weiss’s head nearly slammed against the wall.   
  
“ _HUN~!_ ” Her voice let out as a moist wet socket was forced over her cock, not nearly to the base, but enough for her to feel her thighs jitter and squirm. Her toes curled in her boots, fingers scratching at the wall, letting her elder sister suck her cock with increasing fervor. A fervor that hid well the apparent disgust she was  _supposed_ to have. But neither Weiss nor her sister were demonstrating that now. If at all. If anything… it was only getting worse.   
  
“ _HUNGH~ UNGH~_ OO _OOOHhhh~~_ ,” Weiss moaned as she felt her sister’s mouth swallow more and more of her cock, cheeks brushing at the side of her thighs as she put hands around her ass, pulling herself in. Weiss still on shaking legs as it happened, near automatically spreading herself to give her sister better access, letting Winter choke herself on her cock.   
  
“ _FWaaa~_ ,” she came up for air a moment later, arching her back and opening her mouth as she looked up at Weiss. The younger sibling stared down at the elder sister she adored, looking at her flushed features, hazy gaze, and the color around her lips. Not even including the slobber that trailed down her cheeks now, like a fine line she wanted to smear with her thumb, or the head of her cock. “You are…  _delicious_ Weiss.”   
  
“H-Huh~?” Her voice shivered in pleasure, unable to understand just what made her sister say that. She was many things but… that kind of compliment wasn’t just odd. It was unheard of.   
  
“I can see… now why Ruby… that  _girl of yours_ , loves you so much.” Winter’s head was pushing down Weiss’s thigh, the young heiress leaning back on the wall as her sibling pushed her face into her crotch. Letting the saliva stained dick push up her face, burrowing into the long bang of white hair over one side of her face, smearing its liquid over her eyes. Wiess shivered as she felt lips gently kiss her nuts. “Having a dick this good… oh… I can see why father wanted  _you_ to be the heiress. You can have men falling over you for your voice, and women  _worshipping_ you for your dick.” And then she was smiling.   
  
Her older sister was smiling like she was drunk, Weiss’s cock draped over her face. She had given up the hope of ever seeing that expression on Winter’s face again, barring some kind of picture editing or manipulation. If they  _were_ being manipulated now, it was to the effect of letting her see her older sister, the Special Operative of the Atlesian Army, General Ironwood’s right hand woman, being fucked by a cock that was related to her by blood.   
  
Either the fire of arousal or the ice of compassion, Weiss didn’t know which, the young sibling reacted.   
  
_GRIP! “HNG~!_ W-Wei- _GLARCH~!”_ And then she forced Winter’s mouth back over her cock. She let out a breathless sigh a moment later.   
  
For just a moment, she kept herself there, buried into her sister’s mouth. Her nuts flopping against her chin and entire length being led by the contractions of Winter’s throat. Like a massage tool trying to coax her dick to fuck her harder, asking for it with actions over words. She was leaning off of the wall, curling her back as she folded over her sister’s face, hands gripping her hair to hold her down. Her thighs were shivering as she listened to her sister’s ‘glruch’s’ for air. It was a wonderful sound.   
  
_WHAM! “GLCH~!”_ _**WHAM!** _ _“GLACH~!”_ And it only got better as she started to fuck that throat, harder than she had ever masturbated before. Oh she had done that, plenty more times than she believed Winter would say was appropriate or allowed. She was supposed to be the heiress in her place, and that meant keeping herself in control. But when Ruby flashed her her panties or she caught a glimpse of Yang’s breasts flopping around, even adding to the cat-like nature of Blake letting her lick herself, it all was so much more than Weiss could handle. That was all before Winter was choking on her cock, and clearly enjoying it.   
  
So the grin that split Wiess’s face was genuine, even as she had her eyes curling in pleasure in time with her toes, even as she split Winter’s face with something far harder than an emotion. She split and fucked her sister like she was a toy, the very same thing she had felt like for so long. Fucking her relentlessly and giving the operative no time for relaxation. Besides, she admitted to enjoying the taste of her cock.   
  
Weiss let her taste it, from head to base over and over again.   
  
“ _GLARCH~ GLCHA~ GLRUCHCH~!_ ” The air that was blown over her dick with every thrust was matched only by the slobber that trailed out when she drew back. Weiss could barely see it, nearly curling over Winter’s head and forcing her head to go even deeper on her cock. Pleasured moans left her as she felt the woman getting her throat reamed, showing that her sister was a whore!   
  
“ _YEAH! YEAH!”_ Weiss let out with her thrusts, careless now to how her sister felt. She was a cock sleeve, and she was face fucking her now. Just fucking her until her head was nearly falling out past her lips, only to slam in so hard again that her elder sibling had to tilt her head back to escape the force and pressure. “Fucking  _suck it sis!_ Eat it all up, just like you  _wanted~_ .” She grit her teeth with her ranting and mocking, slobber dripping past her own screwed lips.   
  
_SPURT!_ Then she shoved Winter’s head around her cock as she crossed her legs around her elder’s ears, holding her in place. In place as she came almost violently into her throat.   
  
Drool dripped past her lips, past her slacken jaw, the same way she felt her cum drip out of Winter’s nose, hitting her pubes and dripping past her balls. Her sister hadn’t swallowed or kept it in her mouth, not well at least. Weiss was panting, not sure if she was angry or relieved by it. Shivering fingers released her sister though, pushing her back and letting Winter control herself, hands slipping off of Weiss’s ass as well.   
  
And the first thing she saw was Winter’s open mouth, showing all the cum that was still there. A lot, enough to fill her up to the brim of her lips, head tilted back, and there was still so much painted down her nose and chin. Just by staring at the sight, Weiss was hot again.   
  
If she had her Scroll with her, Weiss would have taken the picture and hung it on her wall. It was without a doubt one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Her sister on her knees in front of her  _worshipping_ her dick. But she couldn’t stop yet, they both knew that. Weiss did as she let go of Winter, scratching at her own legs as her sister rose, and the elder of the two swallowing what was left of the cum.   
  
Wiping it from her face, taking the bit that trailed down her shirt, and lifting it to her mouth as well. Drinking it without manners, but then again, Weiss was not aware of what _was_ the proper way to drink cum. She had never done it… and it had never been discussed.   
  
“Weiss,” her sister spoke her name, making the still cunt hungry sibling swallow on nothing. Her dick was rigid between her legs, unaffected by the orgasm. “I see you are still hard. Tell me, do you often masturbate? I know that men who have your qualities need release… then I can only imagine if size is a factor, you must need  _constant_ release.” This was supposed to be an embarrassing conversation, or at least in theory. But after watching her sister swallow her cock, and still had make-up smeared with tears and cum over her face, it was much easier for Weiss to answer.   
  
“At least once a day, sometimes twice,” the alabaster haired girl answered, hand falling to her own cock. It wasn’t numb, but the touch of her fingers was  _incomparable_ to the mouth of her sister. How would her breasts feel sandwiched around her dick. Fucking those with the fervor she had blown her… “Normally because I am surrounded by beautiful women, whom father said would make good wives or concubines for the Schnee family.” She was sure he was joking about the latter, but he had given approval for Ruby, at least following a show that she could at least  _act_ appropriate. Yang and Blake both failed on that front horribly.   
  
“I see… then it goes without saying that you must be inexperienced with actual sex then.” Weiss pouted, unwilling to correct her sister that, as definition of her virginity, she  _was_ inexperienced. “So it is my job then to show you not only how to have sex, but how to  _use_ a woman during sex.” The surprise wasn’t the words that her sibling spoke. No, Weiss was far more surprised by her sister effortlessly putting hands to her uniform, gripping them with handfuls of cotton.   
  
_RIP!_ And then shredding them. If her cock wasn’t at full mast before, it was now.   
  
All Weiss could do for a solid few minutes was stare at her sister, her older sister, and her large breasts hanging off of her chest, dangling like forbidden fruit, slightly stained with the cum she had fucked into her mouth earlier, and then trailing down the rest of her body. The smooth abs her sister had worked tirelessly to attain, the strong thighs from just as much training and exercise regimens, and, of course, the shaven cunt lips. Lips that were leaking liquid down her inner thigh, staining her tights as they drifted towards her boots. Weiss could practically smell it.   
  
She was so focused on her sister, she didn’t even realize her sibling was grabbing her dress a moment later. Rather than rip her battle attire, however, she instead lifted it off. Weiss’s hands rose to make it easy, slipping of her combat gear and leaving her standing in just her boots, her bra, and the remains of her panties, cock sticking through the hole her erection had caused.   
  
“First lesson, the male is supposed to be dominant.” Winter let out the lesson like a rule. “Though women can do much for enticing and drawing pleasure, we feel our best when we have another making use  _of_ us. Pushing us against the wall to fuck our brains out, picking us up off the ground and putting our legs behind our own head before reaming our ass, slipping our heads over the edge of the bed and emptying themselves in our throat.  _This_ is where we feel the most pleasure.” Weiss swallowed on nothing as she imagined all of it.   
  
Winter in all of those positions, while that same sibling put her hands around her cock, even as she turned around. The Heiress was almost  _mournful_ that the visage of her sister’s chest was taken from her, but she kept herself calm with another more enticing feeling, one that involved her sister pushing her ass against Weiss’s chest.   
  
She wasn’t buried into her sister already, but her cock slipped through her slick thighs, feeling the cunt lips of her sister drool over her shaft. She bit her lip in aggravation and desire. She was sure Winter was doing the same, if her arms grasping at her own knees for support was any indication. “   
  
“Second lesson, just because a male dominates doesn’t mean a woman can’t move.” The statement came as Winter leaned forward, dragging Weiss’s cock between her legs. The heiress groaned as she felt the slick skin of her sister moving over her shaft.  _WUMP!_ Only to let out an almost  _pained_ breath as she slammed back down, burying her cock back until it was past Winter’s naval. “A woman does desire some illusion of control, but she doesn’t want to be the only one moving. She wants to move, to have some set pace, but she  _wants_ her man to grab her, to  _help_ her. You do the same for me now. Grab my ass, wrap your hand in my hair,  _clamp down on my tits and direct me_ ~.” Her head was facing the ground, but the words were more sloven than Weiss had ever heard Winter speak.   
  
But she did as ordered, with what she had available to her. With Winter’s toned ass pushing against her stomach, Weiss grasped a handful of those fit buttocks, gripping it until her fingers were flushed with the material. A heated moan left her sibling as she did it. Enough to know that Weiss was doing as was necessary… but she wanted more. She wanted to see what Winter looked like right now, while she had her bent over in this pose, cock between her thighs and wetting itself on her cunt lips. Grasping her ass, holding her steady, Weiss  _had_ to know.   
  
She bent forward, reaching out and easily grasping the bun of Winter’s hair. It unfurled as she put her fingers through it, grabbing several locks and pulling back, leaning back for more effort Her sister’s back arched with the force, head rising up as she made a leash out of her sibling’s alabaster hair. It was something that normally would have been terribly rude, but Weiss knew it was okay. Because a twist of her head, and she could tell that her sister was enjoying it.   
  
There was no other reason her sister would be grinning like a porn-addicted maniac, tears flowing from crossed and rolled-up eyes, and leaving her tongue hanging out as if  _begging_ for more cum. It was the expression of either a sycophant or a pervert, and her sister wore it as soon as Weiss had her cock between her legs.   
  
The heiress looked at it, mesmerized it, and knew she wanted to get  _more_ of it. Thankfully she knew just how to do it.   
  
“L-Less-ss-sson three,” her sister tried to speak. Though it may have been the first time since she had been tutored by her, Weiss wasn’t listening. She had no reason to listen to a sloven  _whore_ . “W-Women like… l-like- _GUH~~!_ ” Her words were cut off as Weiss made a decisive action against her.   
  
_SMACK!_ That was spanking her ass, like an unruly child.   
  
“How about  _my_ first  _observation, Winter~_ ?” Weiss asked in the same condescending tone she usually reserved for her overeager and overachieving girlfriend, when she was curled up at the edge of the bed and looking for a surprise or sweet treat. “I think that women have an odd mix between pain and pleasure, as I know many women describe the act of sex as a painful one, but I have  _never_ heard any of them say they’d give up having sex. You know what I take from that,  _Winter~?_ ``she mockingly asked again.

_SMACK! SMACK!_ _“GHIII-AGH~~!_ ” While she delivered blow after blow to her sister’s rear, pulling back harder and harder on her hair, keeping her sibling _honest_ as she put her ass to work. Her dick was still wet from the blowjob and was being _showered_ by the trembling pussy lips hung over her length. Oh, her sister wanted it, but it was important to have a lesson before giving an example. And her sister so _clearly_ needed to be taught a lesson~.  
  
“I think that there’s a fine line where pain becomes pleasure, and you _want_ that pleasure badly enough you’re willing to coax your own sibling into fucking you. Isn’t that it?” _SMACK SMACK!_ Weiss delivered a fore and backhand slap to her sister’s cheeks, watching her ass turn red from the assault. She grinned as her sister’s jaw slackened even further, tongue trailing out a path of slobber. Her tears ran black with mascara, and Weiss wanted to fuck her throat all over again. Later then~. “Why don’t you tell me what you want, I’ll give it to you just as hard as you’d like. Who knows, thanks to having to listen to Yang fuck every boy in Beacon, maybe I’ll be able to do it _even harder!_ ” _**SMACK!**_ She hit her sister hard enough to make her back jiggle, and the force traveled up to her sister’s face, making it squirm.  
  
“Y-YeS~!” Winter screamed. “I-I want it!” That was good, but it wasn’t enough.  
  
“ _Full words, Winter~,_ ” Weiss demanded of her sibling. “Tell me what it is you _want_ me to do to you~?” She knew it was going to come, but she wanted her sister to say it. She had admitted she wanted to be ruled, to be possessed, to _direct_ , but to be _led_. And Weiss had the cock between her legs to make Winter spread hers. And by the grace of the Gods above. She was going to do it.  
  
“ _Fuck me~~_!” Her sister all but roared through slobber, drool, and cum. “Make me a fucking _cock sock_ for your dick! _Treat me_ like I wanted the men in the military to, to possess _me~~!_ ” Weiss grinned, content to do just that.  
  
She dragged her legs back, pulling her cock through the clenched and damp thighs of her _slut_ of a sibling, realizing now why it was that Daddy didn’t want her to be in charge of the family history. She would have married off to a man who would have fucked her easily into submission then ruined the Schnee name. At least Weiss could put bitches into their place, as she was just to prove it. Prove as her head was at Winter’s snatch.  
  
 _WUMP!_ And then buried balls deep into her cunt. Weiss threw her head back with a heated moan of pleasure and relief.  
  
“ _GUUUUAAAAGGHGH~~~!_ ” It was incomparable to the wail that came out of Winter, even as her back arched a bit further, letting Weiss pull on her hair a bit tighter. She grinded her hips into Winter’s ass, feeling the cum and femjuices from her sister’s pussy all but massage her cock as she pushed it in. Like a deep muscle massage that made total use of her, and she loved the feeling.  
  
 _WUMP!_ So she pushed in again, letting Winter jump and shake in her hands and on her cock. Weiss was only just able to watch through hazy eyes, over the tip of her up-turned nose, as her sister’s body shook and writhed on her dick. She had watched enough porn to know exactly what that meant, as it was what she wanted to make Ruby, Blake, and Yang do on her dick since day one.  
  
Winter Schnee was cumming on her cock, after just two thrusts. That meant the next hundred or so would be _amazing~_.  
  
“You like that Winter? You enjoying your _little sister’s giant dick~?``_ she asked the hyperbolic question, even as she slapped her hips back into Winter’s ass. It made her sibling take uneasy steps forward, marching from the force of being fucked. Weiss kept up the thrusts, making her walk step by step, like the most pleasurable leash one could have. “Oh, I can tell you do~. I can tell you like being walked by your little sister, letting her treat your cunt like her own little sleeve. Is that want you wanted? Did you want me to do this the moment you woke up next to me?” She didn’t expect an answer.  
  
“ _Y-Yesh~~!_ ” Winter’s muffled voice, surprisingly answered. It only made Weiss grin wickedly. _WUMP!_ Even as she slapped her cock harder and deeper into Winter, until her dick was grinding against her clit and her balls were clenched on the underside of her dick. She was going to cum again, and Winter was going to help her.  
  
“Then I’m going to do more than just fuck you,” Weiss declared, remembering well what her sister said about men and women in the bedroom, just minutes ago. “I’m going to cum inside you and keep cumming in you until you’re full of as much cum in your gut as I have in these balls. Enough for you to be pissing out the cum whenever you bend over!” Her mind was going crazy with the ideas. She couldn’t even tell if it was her or the room making her do it.  
  
 _WUMP WUMP WUMP WUMP WUMP WUMPWUMPWUMPWUMP_! But whichever it was, it only made her fuck the woman in her hands a bit faster and a bit harder. Enough that she could see the hot air practically being fucked out of her throat while Weiss’s girthy cock pushed her lips out to their fullest. Liquid was hitting Weiss’s boots again, and she couldn’t tell if it was her sister pissing herself in shock and joy, or just cumming again through it. Whichever it was, it didn’t matter. Because Weiss was going to get more.  
  
 _WHAM!_ _SPURT!_ And she let out another high moan as she started to cum in her sister. Enough to feel the backsplash of the ball juices hit her sack and drench her legs. Not just hers, but Winter’s as well. Though the woman who was swiftly becoming her bitch was clearly getting a lot more out of it.  
  
“ _HIIIAaAAAAGGHGH~~_ ” She nearly ripped her own hair off as she writhed and thrashed in Weiss’s grip, bucking until her legs were acting like they were trying to jump off the ground. Weiss held her back though. Back and down and keeping her from getting away from her. Oh no, _this_ was the woman who had all but taunted her with a blowjob, and she wasn’t going to stop just yet.  
  
Even when she pulled her dick back just enough to let it rest at the mouth of her sister’s overly fucked cunt, holding it there to feel the amount of pressure her cum had put in her sister’s womb. A hand over it, and she could feel her stomach was, indeed, _stuffed_.  
  
“My my Winter, that is a _lot_ of cum in you~,” she sweetly sang the truth. “I bet that if Daddy were to see you now, he’d ask who was the lucky stallion that put a baby in this _overly mature_ ass of yours?” _SMACK!_ To her disappointment, Winter didn’t react to the slap to her gut. She must have been numbed, or, judging by the picture perfect face of pleasure, knocked out. “Maybe that _is_ what you want, hmm? You want me to keep fucking you just like this, hard and long enough to give you a new baby? Make it the incestual heir to Daddy and Mommy’s fortune?”  
  
What a pleasure that would be, giving her father a child from her elder sibling. Holding up the incestual child and ask him what he wanted to do with it. All the while Winter would have her breasts grown even _larger_ from the milk, cunt opened up to take more of her dick, and… perhaps still horny enough to need a fucking. This time, in her _rear entrance.~_  
  
She traced her fingers over Winter’s back, feeling the sweat and goosebumps skin, waiting for an answer from the Military Official.  
  
“Just say yes, _dearest sister_ ,” Weiss coaxed a bit further, taking baby steps forwards. She would never tell Yang the intentional pun she made. “Tell me you want your younger, more immature, less talented sister to fuck your loose cunny hard enough to put a baby in you, so that way something other than your mind can grow a little. Just say you want it, and I will be sure to give you _everything_ you want~.” Her hand pulled at her sister’s hair, until she was bent further than any bow she’d ever seen.  
  
Staring right into the hazy blue eyes of her elder sibling, her own gaze sharper than her sword, as if the whetstone of cumming had sharpened her mind. She kept the glare at her, staring down at the cum rag on her cock, waiting for those _blessed_ words to give her permission to go all out. Shivering hands reached backwards, and Weiss watched them carefully.  
  
As Winter put her fingers around her own ass, pulling her cheeks apart, and presenting the unblemished asshole between her cheeks, and the cunt hole so overly fucked, Weiss’s dickhead still implanted into it, that it could have been passable for a fist entering it.  
  
“Fuck me until I’m pregnant, _sister~._ ” Neither Winter nor Weiss’s grins could be any broader or brighter.  
  
 _WUMP~ WUMP! WUMP!_ Not even as they started to fuck each other once more, Winter a sleeve on Weiss’s cock, and Weiss a dildo for Winter’s underused pussy. It was exactly where both of them wanted to be. Their screams, their moans, and the sound of their asses and hips slapping against one another echoing through the empty room. Nothing to distract them.  
  
 _CREEEeeaakk~_ Not even the swing of the once sealed door.  
  
The door opened in front of them, gliding with aggravated rust on its hinges. It was a grating sound that vibrated through the room, loud enough that anyone should have been able to hear it. Behind it was a well-lit hallway, stretching far towards the other side and nearly out of sight, away from the room the siblings were still in.  
  
 _WUMP WUMP WUMP! “GUH~ AGH!” “OH… YEAH~~!_ ” But neither of them paid attention to it. Neither of them cared.  
  
All Weiss and Winter Schnee were concerned with were fucking one another dry.


End file.
